


Accidentally Drunk Married

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which a drunk marriage happens.





	Accidentally Drunk Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



"Ugh. Really should stop drinking one of these days."

"Why my dear Bashir. I've never in my life heard someone so vehemently say such a thing. Well no there was this time, I –"

With a soft sigh, Julian rolls over in the bed and into Garak's warm side, snuggling for a bit as the Cardassian rambles off on some tangent about a person in his past. 

Wait.

Julian sits up and stares at a still rambling Garak, who pauses mid-sentence as he notices Julian's stare and smiles at him. Julian notes that one of Garak's hands has a ring on one of his fingers; he glances down at his fingers to see a similar one on his.

"Garak?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What exactly did we do last night?"

Garak then looks down at his hand, noting the ring and shrugs a shoulder.

"I do think that we got spectacularly drunk I would assume. At least based on how my head felt when I woke up this morning. Is this not something that we were discussing though, my dear?"

"Yes. Yes. But I didn't imagine that we would be quite so drunk when we did it, love. I would have preferred to remember the event."

"As would I."

"Also, what do we tell everyone else?"

Garak paused as he realized this as well, how would they tell the others that they had accidentally gotten married while drunk?

"I haven't the slightest idea, my dear Julian."


End file.
